Terkilir
by raeraelf
Summary: Kaki Haechan terkilir, dan Mark datang menolongnya. /"Hiks.. Aku kan malu.. Aku ini berat dan sunbae menggendongku."/ Mark x Haechan / MarkChan / MarkHyuck. Final chap is UP!
1. Chapter 1

TERKILIR

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra

Genre : General, Semi-Romance

Rate : T

Length : 3 Chapters

Cast : Mark Lee & Lee Haechan

.

.

.

SUMMARY : Kaki Haechan terkilir, dan Mark datang menolongnya. /"Hiks.. Aku kan malu.. Aku ini berat dan sunbae menggendongku."/ Mark x Haechan / MarkChan / MarkHyuck

.

.

.

TERKILIR

.

.

.

"Semua lumayan bagus hari ini. Minggu depan kita akan perbaiki head voice mu ya."

Haechan mengangguk semangat mendengar perkataan guru vokalnya. Ia menundukkan badannya dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Terimakasih, sampai jumpa minggu depan!" seru Haechan saat guru vokalnya melenggang pergi.

Sepeninggal guru vokalnya, Haechan langsung menggelosorkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Diraihnya botol minum yang hampir kosong dan langsung Haechan tenggak habis airnya. Dengan terengah-engah ia berusaha bernafas.

"Capek sekali.." keluhnya sambil cemberut.

Bagaimana tidak, guru vokal yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu sudah menyiksanya selama dua jam terakhir ini. Tidak hanya itu, Haechan juga kesal karena gurunya itu datang terlambat selama satu setengah jam dengan alasan anjingnya sakit dan harus dibawa ke dokter. Jadilah tadi Haechan menunggu selama satu setengah jam dan sekarang ia kemalaman pulang. Kalau tidak ingat orangtuanya membayar mahal untuk memasukannya ke tempat les vokal ini, sudah sejak tadi Haechan pulang. Buat apa membuang-buang waktu? Lesnya hanya dua jam, waktu tungguhnya satu setengah jam. Tapi untungnya Haechan masih sayang dengan kedua orangtuanya, sehingga ia berusaha untuk bersabar.

Haechan merogoh saku tas depannya dan mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya. Begitu ia mengaktifkan ponselnya, langsung terdapat notifikasi beberapa panggilan tak terjawab serta beberapa chat dari Ibu dan kakaknya. Isinya hampir sama, menanyakan kenapa Haechan belum pulang.

Jari-jari Haechan dengan lincah menari di atas layar ponselnya, mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Ibu dan kakaknya yang menyatakan bahwa guru lesnya terlambat dan ia akan segera pulang.

"Sudah jam segini, aku takut naik bus sendiri.." gumam Haechan sembari menatap nanar jam yang tercantum di ponselnya.

Jika biasanya Haechan pulang pukul tujuh malam, kali ini sudah jam setengah sembilan malam dan Haechan tidak pernah pulang sendirian semalam ini.

Terbesit keinginan untuk naik taksi, tapi ongkos naik taksi ke rumahnya terbilang cukup mahal dan Haechan tidak ingin membuang-buang uang sakunya. Sebenarnya bisa saja Haechan minta dibayari orangtuanya saat sampai di rumah, tapi Haechan merasa tidak enak karena harus menambah pengeluaran orangtuanya untuk hal yang dirasanya tidak terlalu penting.

Dengan lesu Haechan memasukkan botol minumnya ke dalam tas. Ia berdiri dan memasang tas ranselnya di punggung, kemudian berjalan keluar dari bilik kecil berukuran 2x2m tersebut.

Sambil bersiul-siul Haechan berjalan menuju halte bus yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat lesnya. Haechan merapatkan jaketnya, sedikit merasa kedinginan karena angin malam yang berhembus lumayan kencang.

"Aaaah!"

Haechan berteriak saat ia merasakan kakinya tersandung sesuatu dan ia terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Hiks.. Eomma.." Haechan terisak ketika ia berusaha bangkit dari posisinya.

Haechan duduk sambil terisak. Ia melihat sebuah batu besar di dekatnya. Sudah pasti batu itu yang menyebabkannya tersandung dan jatuh. Dengan kesal, Haechan mengambil batu tersebut dan melemparkannya ke tepi.

"Biar kamu tidak melukai orang lain lagi, dasar batu nakal!" gerutu Haechan.

Haechan berusaha untuk berdiri namun gagal. Kaki kanannya terasa sakit sekali dan ia tidak bisa berdiri. Sepertinya kakinya terkilir karena kakinya terasa sangat nyeri.

"Argh!" Haechan mengeluh kasar.

Ditengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha mencari orang yang sekiranya dapat membantunya. Namun tidak ada satu pun orang yang berada di dekat situ.

Haechan menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit dan rasa kesal. Ia sudah sial sekali hari ini, kenapa pula harus jatuh, ditambah kakinya terkilir pula. Haechan melepas sepatunya yang sebelah kanan dan melotot horor melihat kakinya. Kakinya terlihat sedikit membengkak dan sudah berwarna kebiruan.

Haechan tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Ia menunduk dan membiarkan air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Sekali lagi Haechan berusaha berdiri, tapi tidak sanggup. Dibuat bergerak sedikit saja kakinya sudah sakit sekali, apalagi berdiri.

Masih terisak, Haechan membuka tas ranselnya dan meraih ponselnya. Ia berniat untuk menelfon kakaknya untuk menjemputnya. Masa bodoh kalau kakak satu-satunya itu badannya seperti sapu lidi, Haechan akan memaksa kakaknya untuk menggendong Haechan yang badannya semok.

"Hei."

Haechan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memencet tombol _Call_ ketika didengarnya sebuah suara. Takut-takut, Haechan mendongak dan ia terkejut melihat sosok sang pemilik suara.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Haechan menunduk dan buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa orang ini akan muncul di depannya saat keadaannya sangat mengenaskan seperti itu.

Yang saat ini berada di dekatnya adalah Mark Lee. Seniornya di sekolah. Mark kelas dua dan Haechan baru kelas satu. Hanya saja, mereka tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Haechan tentu saja mengetahui siapa itu Mark karena Mark adalah anak populer di sekolah dengan statusnya sebagai kapten tim sepakbola. Sedangkan Mark mungkin tidak mengetahui keberadaan Haechan. Hanya saja, Haechan sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara dengan Mark. Ia hanya melihat Mark dari jauh saja, tidak pernah terbesit keinginan untuk berkenalan dengan Mark. Karena, untuk apa? Haechan sudah merasa cukup untuk mengenal satu anak populer di sekolah, alias kekasih sahabatnya.

Haechan diam saja, tak berani menjawab. Tiba-tiba Mark berjongkok dan memegang kaki kanan Haechan lembut.

"Aw." Pekik Haechan pelan.

"Kakimu terkilir. Tidak bisa jalan?" tanya Mark.

Masih menunduk, Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Berdiri saja tidak bisa, sunbae. Apalagi jalan." Jawab Haechan lirih.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Mark lagi.

Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dijemput?"

Kali ini Haechan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Mark.

"Naik bus."

Mark mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Semalam ini kau mau naik bus sendirian? Kau habis darimana?" tanya Mark heran.

Asal-asalan Haechan menunjukkan jarinya ke arah utara, menunjuk ke arah bangunan tempat lesnya.

"Les vokal. Pulang kemalaman karena tadi gurunya terlambat." Jawabnya, kesal karena merasa diingatkan dengan hal itu.

Mark mengambil sepatu Haechan dan buru-buru direbut kembali oleh Haechan dan disembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya. Mana bisa ia membiarkan Mark memegang sepatunya, apalagi ada gumpalan kaos kaki di dalamnya.

"Bagus, sekarang masukkan sepatumu ke dalam tas dan pakai tasmu." Kata Mark.

"Eh?" tanya Haechan tak mengerti.

"Ikuti saja."

Meskipun tidak mengerti, Haechan menuruti perkataan Mark. Haechan memasukkan sepatu kanannya ke dalam tas, kemudian disandangnya tas ransel tersebut.

Haechan baru memasukkan lengan kirinya ke tali tasnya ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya diangkat. Ia menyadari bahwa Mark sedang berusaha menggendongnya. Haechan panik karena tidak mungkin Mark yang kurus itu bisa mengangkat tubuhnya yang semok.

"Sunbae, jangan!" seru Haechan panik dan berontak.

Mati-matian Mark berusaha mengangkat Haechan dan Haechan malah berontak di gendongannya, membuat Mark merasa tidak kuat untuk mengangkat Haechan yang semok itu. Namun Mark tetap berusaha untuk menggendong Haechan dan berjalan menuju mobilnya yang ia parkir di pinggir jalan.

Mark membuka pintu tempat duduk penumpang dan memasukkan Haechan dengan lembut ke dalam mobilnya. Kemudian ia berjalan cepat ke sisi sebelah dan memasuki kursi pengemudi.

"Nah, dimana rumahmu?" tanya Mark sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Seharusnya sunbae tidak usah menggendongku. Aku ini.. berat." Kata Haechan malu.

Saking malunya, Haechan sampai menangis lagi. Mark yang melihat Haechan menangis pun jadi panik.

"Loh, kok menangis sih!" seru Mark panik sambil meraih kotak tisu di dashboard mobil dan menyodorkannya pada Haechan.

"Hiks.. Aku kan malu.. Aku ini berat dan sunbae menggendongku.." isak Haechan sambil meraih kotak tisu yang disodorkan oleh Mark.

Menyadari alasan Haechan menangis, Mark jadi tersenyum geli.

"Yah, harus kuakui kau memang sedikit berat –"

"Nah kaan.."

Belum sempat Mark menyelesaikan perkataannya, sudah dipotong oleh Haechan. Diikuti oleh aliran air mata pula, membuat Mark menyesal karena telah mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"Aku memang gendut, jadi kenapa tadi sunbae menggendongku? Badan sunbae kurus kering begitu, aku kan jadi kasihan." Kata Haechan sedih.

Perkataan Haechan itu membuat Mark menunduk menatap badannya sendiri.

 _"Aku tidak terlalu kurus kok.."_ katanya dalam hati.

Tersadar bahwa mesin mobilnya sudah menyala sejak tadi, Mark buru-buru menjalankan mobilnya.

"Rumahmu dimana, Haechan?" tanya Mark.

"Sunbae tahu Pine Apartment? Rumahku di sana." Jawab Haechan.

Setelah memberikan lokasi rumahnya pada Mark, Haechan menyadari sesuatu. Ia menyampingkan badannya, menghadap Mark.

"Rasanya aku belum memberitahukan namaku pada sunbae. Darimana sunbae tahu namaku?" tanya Haechan menyelidik.

Haechan menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Mark dengan tajam. Di satu sisi Mark merasa grogi ditatap seperti itu tapi di sisi lainnya ia ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Haechan, apalagi ditambah dengan sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya.

"Aku pernah mendengar namamu dipanggil oleh Jeno." Jawab Mark.

Haechan mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Mark, dan kemudian kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke depan. Ia mempercayai jawaban Mark, karena meskipun Jeno adalah kakak kelasnya dan anggota tim sepakbola yang sama dengan Mark, Jeno juga merupakan kekasih dari sahabat sehidup semati Haechan, Renjun.

Sedangkan Mark mendesah lega karena ia memberikan jawaban yang masuk akal. Jawabannya itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong, karena memang benar ia pernah mendengar Jeno memanggil nama Haechan. Padahal saat itu Mark sudah tahu nama Haechan.

Tidak, Mark bukannya memiliki perasaan spesial kepada Haechan. Hanya saja, Mark merasa tertarik kepada Haechan. Terlalu dini untuk menyebut perasaannya itu sebagai perasaan suka atau sayang.

Semua bermula saat ulang tahun sekolah mereka tiga bulan yang lalu. Pada awalnya Mark memang tidak mengetahui siapa itu Haechan. Mark hanya melihatnya beberapa kali, itu pun Mark tidak pernah memperhatikannya dan tidak pernah repot mencari tahu siapa nama Haechan. Saat perayaan ulang tahun sekolah, diadakan acara donor darah. Mark ikut berpartisipasi dalam donor darah. Ia sedang minum susu setelah mendonorkan darahnya ketika ia mendengar suara tangisan.

Memang saat itu Haechan hanya menemani Renjun yang mendonorkan darahnya, tapi Haechan yang takut jarum suntik merasa sangat ketakutan melihat jarum yang digunakan untuk donor darah dan menangis keras karena tidak tega pada lengan Renjun yang harus ditusuk jarum sebesar itu.

Mark benar-benar geli saat itu. Biasanya orang yang takut jarum suntik akan menangis jika merekalah yang harus disuntik. Tapi kasus Haechan, dia malah menangisi orang lain.

Sejak saat itu, Mark mulai tertarik pada Haechan. Tapi dia diam saja, dia tidak berusaha untuk mendekati Haechan karena memang dia hanya sekedar tertarik. Dan sayangnya, perasaan tertarik itu belum berkembang menjadi perasaan yang lebih. Namun malam ini akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya ia berbicara dengan Haechan, siapa yang tahu jika nanti perasannya bisa berkembang?

"Nanti kalau sudah sampai, sunbae tidak perlu menggendongku lagi. Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada keluargaku, jadi biar mereka saja yang membantuku nanti." Kata Haechan.

Mark mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Dengan kondisi kakimu yang seperti itu, sepertinya besok kau tidak akan masuk sekolah."

Haechan menunduk menatap kaki kanannya. Ia memekik karena kakinya semakin membengkak. Ditambah warnanya yang kebiruan, membuat kakinya terlihat menyedihkan.

"Ih... Jelek." Kata Haechan kesal melihat kondisi kakinya.

"Nanti dikompres ya kalau sudah di rumah. Pakai es." Saran Mark.

Haechan hanya mengangguk-angguk. Sudah pasti dia akan turuti saran dari Mark. Mark kan anak sepakbola, sudah pasti tahu banyak tentang cedera.

"Tapi besok aku harus ke sekolah, karena ada ulangan Matematika." Kata Haechan tiba-tiba.

"Dengan kakimu yang seperti itu?" Mark menaikkan satu alisnya.

Haechan merosot di kursinya. "Mau bagaimana lagi, daripada aku harus ujian susulan. Aku tidak terlalu pintar dalam hitungan, jadi kalau ulangan bersama teman kan setidanya aku bisa mencontek." Kata Haechan jujur.

Mark tertawa geli mendengar jawaban Haechan. "Kau berangkat sekolah juga naik bus?" tanya Mark lagi.

"Biasanya iya. Tapi kalau begini akan kusuruh kakakku untuk mengantarku ke sekolah besok."

"Lalu di sekolah? Berdiri saja kau tidak bisa."

Haechan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Pakai kruk? Ada kruk di rumah, kakakku pernah patah tulang kakinya."

"Menurutku kau lebih baik istirahat di rumah." Saran Mark.

Haechan menggelengan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak. Pokoknya aku tidak mau ujian susulan sendirian. Nanti bisa-bisa aku dapat nilai 0." Keluhnya.

Mark baru akan menanggapi perkataan Haechan ketika disadarinya dia sudah mendekati Pine Apartment. Mark mengemudikan mobilnya memasuki area apartemen dan menghentikannya di depan lobi, dimana sudah ada seorang lelaki paruh baya dan seorang pemuda yang terlihat cemas.

"Ah, itu keluargaku." Kata Haechan ceria.

Mark keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Haechan. Tuan Lee langsung mendekati Haechan dan menggendongnya keluar dari mobil.

"Terimakasih ya, sudah mengantar Haechan pulang. Aku Taeyong, kakak Haechan." Kata Taeyong sambil tersenyum pada Mark.

Mark balas tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat. "Iya, sama-sama hyungnim." Balas Mark hormat.

"Hyung besok antarkan aku ke sekolah ya. Aku tidak bisa jalan." Kata Haechan dengan manja.

Mark dan Taeyong sama-sama menatap Haechan yang masih berada di gendongan Ayahnya.

"Tapi aku besok ada field trip dan harus berangkat pagi." Kata Taeyong bingung.

Haechan mengerang. Ayahnya sudah pasti tidak bisa mengantarnya karena setiap hari Ayahnya berangkat sangat pagi.

"Buat apa kau sekolah, lihat kakimu bengkak begitu. Sudah, kau di rumah saja." Kata Tuan Lee tegas.

Haechan merengek dalam gendongan Ayahnya. Diam-diam Mark tertawa geli melihat sikap manja Haechan pada Ayahnya.

"Sudah, ulangan susulan saja ya. Nanti aku akan membantumu belajar dan aku akan pastikan kau tidak akan dapat nilai 0. Jangan meremehkanku ya, aku ini jago hitungan. Oke?" tawar Mark.

"Sunbae!" seru Haechan kaget.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, besok sepulang sekolah aku mampir kesini untuk membantumu belajar. Tidak ada penolakan ya?" kata Mark sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

Haechan hampir pingsan melihat kedipan mata Mark yang ditujukan untuknya. Belum sempat ia membalas Mark, Mark telah terlebih dahulu berpamitan pada Ayah dan kakaknya. Setelah itu ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya, tidak membiarkan Haechan memberikan penolakan.

"Anak itu, dia naksir kau ya?" tanya Ayah Haechan sembari berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen.

"Ayah!" seru Haechan malu.

Namun sebenarnya yang dirasakan Haechan berbeda. Selama ini ia hanya melihat Mark dari jauh, hanya melihat sosok Mark yang populer. Ternyata jika dari dekat, Mark baik juga orangnya. Mark bahkan tidak sungkan untuk menggendong Haechan, padahal Haechan yakin pasti dia lebih berat daripada Mark.

"Jadikan saja dia kekasihmu, baik juga dia. Pasti tadi dia menggendongmu kan? Hebat sekali, kurus kering begitu tapi bisa menggendongmu." Celetuk Taeyong.

"HYUNG!"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

A/N :

Fanfic yang tercipta karena kegabutan, dan juga fanfic pertamaku dengan cast NCT~

Aku gak tau mau kasih judul apa jadi ngasal aja, maafkan ya :"

So, would you mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

TERKILIR

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : raeraelf

Genre : General, Semi-Romance

Rate : T

Length : 3 Chapters

Cast : Mark Lee & Lee Haechan

.

.

.

SUMMARY : Kaki Haechan terkilir, dan Mark datang menolongnya. /"Hiks.. Aku kan malu.. Aku ini berat dan sunbae menggendongku."/ Mark x Haechan / MarkChan / MarkHyuck

.

TERKILIR

.

 **Namun sebenarnya yang dirasakan Haechan berbeda. Selama ini ia hanya melihat Mark dari jauh, hanya melihat sosok Mark yang populer. Ternyata jika dari dekat, Mark baik juga orangnya. Mark bahkan tidak sungkan untuk menggendong Haechan, padahal Haechan yakin pasti dia lebih berat daripada Mark.**

 **"Jadikan saja dia kekasihmu, baik juga dia. Pasti tadi dia menggendongmu kan? Hebat sekali, kurus kering begitu tapi bisa menggendongmu." Celetuk Taeyong.**

 **"HYUNG!"**

.

.

.

TERKILIR

.

.

"Dasar jelek!"

Haechan berseru kesal sambil melotot pada kaki kanannya yang membengkak gila-gilaan. Selain itu warnanya juga berubah menjadi ungu kehitaman. Jangankan berdiri, untuk menggerakkan kakinya saja susah. Gara-gara kaki yang terkilir ini dia tidak bisa masuk sekolah hari ini dan akibatnya dia harus ikut ulangan Matematika susulan.

"Huee.. Sebal sebal!" rengek Haechan lagi. "Kenapa sih terkilir batu bisa jadi seperti ini? Dasar batu jelek!" Haechan kembali merutuki batu penyebab ia jatuh kemarin malam.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu kamar Haechan terbuka. Suaranya yang keras membuat Haechan mendongakkan kepalanya dari kakinya ke arah pintu. Dilihatnya sahabatnya Renjun yang muncul.

"Kau kenapa sih kok tidak... IH ITU KAKI MANUSIA APA HULK SIH?!" seru Renjun histeris.

Haechan makin merengut mendengar seruan Renjun. Diraihnya bantal Winnie the Pooh yang berada tepat di sebelahnya, dan dengan kencang ia lemparkan bantal tersebut hingga mengenai Renjun.

"Hih, nakal!" seru Renjun.

"Siapa suruh mengataiku?!" balas Haechan galak.

Renjun bersungut-sungut dan mendekati Haechan. Ia melepaskan tas ranselnya, lalu dihempaskannya tubuhnya di samping Haechan yang duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Kakimu kok bisa begitu?" tanya Renjun, menatap prihatin kaki Haechan.

"Kemarin tersandung batu, lalu terkilir. Aku tidak bisa berdiri, makanya aku tidak masuk sekolah." Jelas Haechan sebal.

"Seperti Jeno hyung, dua bulan lalu waktu ia terkilir kakinya juga sama sepertimu. Tapi lebih parah, mungkin karena disebabkan oleh sepakbola bukannya batu sepertimu." Kata Renjun sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Haechan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengingat insiden itu. Kejadian saat Jeno terkilir masih terpatri jelas di ingatannya karena saat itu terjadi, ia sedang bersama Renjun dan salah satu teman Jeno memberitahu Renjun. Haechan masih ingat betapa pusingnya ia menemani Renjun yang super panik waktu itu.

"Aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana yang dirasakan para atlet itu, saat mereka jatuh pasti sakit sekali ya?" Haechan menerawang, memikirkan Mark.

" _Apa Mark sunbae pernah mengalami cidera ya.."_ Haechan membatin.

Renjun mendengus. "Pastilah sakit. Kau saja yang tersandung batu bisa sampai begini, apalagi mereka."

"Tadi bagaimana ulangannya?" tanya Haechan, tiba-tiba teringat.

"Ulangan Matematika tadi sangat susah, seperti biasa lah. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Bu Taeyeon kalau membuat soal." Kata Renjun kesal.

Haechan memajukan bibirnya sebal. "Ah, ini semua gara-gara kaki ini! Aku tidak mau ulangan susulan!"

Tiba-tiba saja Renjun bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyipitkan matanya menatap Haechan, membuat Haechan memundurkan badannya karena merasa sedikit takut dengan tingkah Renjun.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak kau ceritakan padaku?" tanya Renjun menyelidik.

Haechan menelan ludahnya gugup. "Apa?" balasnya bertanya pada Renjun.

"Tentang, Mark sunbae?!" seru Renjun galak.

"Itu.."

Pintu kamar Haechan kembali terbuka, kali ini Nyonya Lee alias ibu Haechan yang muncul. Namun tidak hanya Nyonya Lee saja, melainkan seorang lagi ikut di belakangnya dan langsung menampakkan wajahnya di ambang pintu.

Haechan hampir pingsan melihat siapa yang datang. Sedangkan Renjun hanya bisa melongo. Yang ditatap keduanya hanya nyengir kuda sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Haechan, ini ada Mark datang. Katanya mau belajar Matematika bersama. Renjun juga mau belajar bersama?" tanya Nyonya Lee

Renjun buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tersadar akan fakta bahwa Haechan dan Mark akan belajar berdua, Renjun bergegas meraih tas ranselnya dan berniat untuk pergi. Namun sebelum pergi, ia sempatkan untuk berbisik di telinga Haechan.

"Kau berutang penjelasan padaku." Bisik Renjun yang membuat Haechan lemas.

Renjun buru-buru keluar dari kamar Haechan, tidak mempedulikan Mark yang heran melihat tingkahnya. Ia hanya menyapa Mark dengan cepat dan langsung menuruni tangga.

"Nah Mark, belajar di kamar saja ya. Maklum Haechan tidak bisa kemana-mana." Ujar Nyonya Lee sambil tersenyum.

Mark mengucapkan terimakasih pada Nyonya Lee, kemudian Nyonya Lee menutup pintu kamar Haechan, meninggalkan Haechan dan Mark berdua di kamar Haechan.

Haechan hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam, tidak berani menatap Mark. Jujur saja dia sangat malu dengan penampilannya sekarang. Karena seharian hanya ada di rumah, Haechan tidak mengenakan pakaian yang lebih pantas dan hanya memakai piyama. Warna pink pula. Ditambah rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Sungguh tidak enak dilihat.

Haechan benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Mark serius dengan perkataannya kemarin yang akan membantunya belajar Matematika.

"Kau tidak terlihat terlalu senang melihatku." Kata Mark, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Masih terus menunduk, Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Bukan begitu, sunbae.." katanya lirih.

"Lalu?" tanya Mark sambil duduk di tepi ranjang Haechan.

Haechan otomatis meringsut menjauh ketika Mark duduk di tepi ranjangnya, membuat Mark mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Mark lagi.

"Sunbae datang kenapa tidak bilang-bilang sih, kan kalau aku tahu sunbae mau datang aku bisa siap-siap, hih.." Haechan bersungut-sungut. "Lihat ini, jelek sekali aku."

Mark tersenyum geli begitu menyadari alasan Haechan. "Ah, begini saja kau terlihat manis kok."

Muka Haechan memerah karena dipuji Mark. Tak ayal Haechan senyum-senyum sendiri, senang. Melihat tingkah Haechan yang langsung berubah setelah dipuji membuat Mark tertawa lepas.

"Loh, kok ketawa? Ada apa sunbae?" tanya Haechan polos.

Mark menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku tadi berniat untuk meneleponmu terlebih dahulu, aku bahkan sudah minta nomormu pada Renjun. Tapi tadi Renjun galak sekali, dia terus bertanya untuk apa. Sudah kubilang aku mau membantumu belajar Matematika tapi dia tidak percaya. Jadi, maaf ya aku datang tanpa pemberitahuan." Jelas Mark panjang lebar.

Haechan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Jelas sudah mengapa tadi Renjun tahu mengenai Mark. Yang Renjun tahu kan Mark dan Haechan tidak saling mengenal, pastilah Renjun curiga mengapa Mark meminta nomor ponsel Haechan padanya.

"Jadi, apa materi ulanganmu?" tanya Mark.

"Logaritma. Eh, sunbae duduk sini. Jangan berdiri terus." Kata Haechan, menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Mark masih berdiri.

Mark tidak mendengarkan Haechan, ia malah berjalan menuju meja belajar Haechan dan mengamati deretan buku modul di meja belajar Haechan. Diambilnya buku modul Matematika, kemudian matanya kembali menyusuri deretan buku tulis. Mark mengecek satu-satu sampul buku-buku tersebut dan mengambil buku tulis Matematika.

Di belakangnya, Haechan buru-buru meraih sisir yang berada di samping bantal dan menyisir rambut secara kilat. Piyamanya tidak bisa diselamatkan, namun setidaknya ia bisa menyelamatkan rambutnya.

Mark kembali mendekati Haechan dan duduk di tepi ranjang Haechan. Haechan jadi grogi sendiri karena berduaan dengan Mark di kamarnya.

"Jadi, apa yang tidak kau mengerti?"

: TERKILIR :

Keesokan harinya, bengkak di kaki Haechan sudah mengempis. Haechan bahkan sudah bisa berjalan, meskipun masih terpincang-pincang. Sebenarnya, Nyonya Lee meminta Haechan untuk beristirahat satu hari lagi di rumah karena kasihan melihat anak bungsunya yang kesusahan berjalan. Tapi dasar Haechan keras kepala, ia tetap bersikeras untuk masuk sekolah karena ingin segera ulangan susulan. Padahal itu hanya alasan Haechan saja. Alasan sebenarnya karena Haechan ingin bertemu Mark. Tadi malam Haechan tidak bisa tidur karena wajah Mark terus terbayang-bayang. Haechan jadi kangen.

Sebenarnya, Haechan sangat terkesima dengan perlakuan Mark padanya kemarin. Mark sabar sekali mengajari Haechan. Padahal Haechan butuh waktu lama untuk mencerna setiap hal yang diajarkan oleh Mark. Tidak pernah ada yang mengajari Haechan dengan begitu sabarnya. Kakaknya sendiri saja tidak pernah sabar mengajari Haechan karena memang Haechan sangat lemah dalam hitungan. Karena itulah, wajah Mark terus terbayang-bayang di benaknya karena Haechan sangat terpesona pada Mark.

Melihat adiknya yang belum bisa berjalan dengan benar, Taeyong menawarkan untuk mengantar Haechan ke sekolahnya. Mereka berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, agar sekolah masih sepi dan Haechan bisa berjalan pelan-pelan tanpa ada gangguan.

"Hati-hati, hati-hati!" seru Taeyong saat Haechan turun dari motor.

Saat Haechan sudah turun dari motor dan berdiri tegak, ia memanyunkan bibirnya dan menghadap kakaknya.

"Kalau cuma turun dari motor saja aku masih bisa!"

"Ck, kau ini. Sudah sana masuk ke kelas. Mumpung masih sepi, kau bisa jalan pelan-pelan tanpa ada yang merasa terganggu. Juga agar kau tidak terhalang." Perintah Taeyong.

Haechan kembali memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan kakaknya yang lebih terdengar sebagai sindiran. Setelah berpamitan pada Taeyong, Haechan bergegas memasuki area sekolahnya.

Namun ternyata benar juga kata Taeyong. Haechan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa sampai ke kelasnya karena dia berjalan sangat pelan. Haechan melirik jam tangannya, dia baru sepertiga jalan ke kelasnya dan dia bahkan sudah menghabiskan lima belas menit. Maklum saja, gedung kelas satu berada di bagian belakang sekolah.

"Kalau begini caranya sampai bel masuk juga aku tidak akan sampai ke kelas." Gerutu Haechan.

Tiba-tiba saja Haechan merasakan tubuhnya terangkat. Haechan yang tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pun panik, tapi ketika ia mengetahui bahwa ia tengah digendong dan setelah Haechan melihat wajah orang yang menggendongnya, ia semakin bertambah panik.

"Loh, loh sunbae.. Turunkan!" seru Haechan panik.

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tetap menggendong Haechan.

"Sunbae, ayo turunkan aku. Nanti ada yang lihat.." rengek Haechan.

"Sudah diam saja kenapa sih? Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak kau turun dari motor dan kau berjalan seperti kura-kura. Kalau kugendong begini kan cepat sampai." Balas Mark santai.

Bukan apa-apa, Haechan sebenarnya mau-mau saja digendong oleh Mark karena memang tujuannya masuk sekolah hari ini adalah untuk bertemu Mark. Tapi tidak dengan keadaan seperti ini. Pertama, Haechan masih takut dengan fakta bahwa Mark sangat kurus dan Haechan semok. Haechan takut jika Mark tidak kuat dan nanti malah mereka berdua jatuh karena Mark tidak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya. Kedua, Mark menggendongnya ala bridal style. Haechan sangat malu karena ini di area sekolah. Meskipun sekolah masih sepi, Haechan tetap malu jika ada yang melihat.

Mark dan Haechan memasuki kelas Haechan. Mark bertanya dimana bangku Haechan, yang dijawab dengan tunjukan jari oleh Haechan. Setelah mendudukkan Haechan di kursinya, Mark duduk di kursi sebelah Haechan.

"Sunbae kenapa datang pagi-pagi?" tanya Haechan.

"Aku sengaja menunggumu. Kemarin waktu aku pulang, aku dan Taeyong hyung sempat berbincang. Kata Taeyong hyung dia akan mengantarmu pagi-pagi. Kemarin aku sudah menawarkan pada Taeyong hyung untuk menjemputmu tapi Taeyong hyung bilang tidak usah, dia bilang kau sudah banyak merepotkanku." Jawab Taeyong.

Haechan jadi merasa bersalah mendengar jawaban Mark.

"Sunbae, maaf ya. Benar kata Taeyong hyung, aku sudah banyak merepotkan sunbae." Haechan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa, nanti waktu istirahat aku ke sini ya. Akan kubawakan makanan. Kau kan jelas tidak bisa ke kantin, bisa-bisa waktu istirahatmu kau habiskan hanya dengan berjalan menuju ke kantin." Balas Mark sambil tersenyum.

Haechan buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah, sunbae. Aku jadi merepotkan sunbae lagi."

"Siapa bilang aku merasa direpotkan? Tidak kok. Sudah, kau nurut saja ya."

Haechan mengangguk pelan. Mark yang gemas melihatnya pun mengusap lembut rambut Haechan, dan tepat pada saat itu Renjun yang selalu datang pagi memasuki kelas.

"Kalian berdua pacaran ya?!" seru Renjun galak sambil mendekati Mark dan Haechan.

Spontan Mark dan Haechan menoleh ke sumber suara. Muka Haechan langsung memerah begitu melihat Renjun, lain halnya dengan Mark yang terlihat santai.

"Tidak, kok!" sanggah Haechan cepat.

Renjun duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja Haechan dan menatap Haechan dengan serius.

"Kemarin Mark sunbae ke rumahmu." Renjun menatap tajam Mark. "Lalu hari ini, pemandangan apa yang kulihat?" lanjut Renjun, pandangannya beralih ke arah Haechan.

Haechan diam saja, bingung harus menjawab apa, ditambah dengan Mark yang berada di dekatnya. Sedangkan Mark, bukannya membantu Haechan menjawab, ia malah bangkit berdiri.

"Nah Haechan, dijawab ya pertanyaan Renjun." Kata Mark sambil mengedipkan satu matanya pada Haechan.

Sambil melambaikan tangannya, Mark meninggalkan Haechan dan Renjun berdua. Sekali lagi Mark berhasil membuat Haechan lemas. Pemandangan ini pun tak luput dari mata Renjun.

"Ayolah, cerita.." rengek Renjun pada Haechan.

Haechan menghembuskan nafas kasar, bersiap akan memulai ceritanya namun tidak jadi karena ada teman sekelasnya yang memasuki kelas.

"Nanti saja kuceritakan kalau sepi." Putus Haechan.

Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mau, sekarang. Nanti istirahat aku mau makan siang dengan Jeno hyung –"

"Nah kan!" Haechan berseru sebal, memotong Renjun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Renjun heran.

"Mark sunbae yang baru mengenalku kemarin saja bersedia membawakanku makan siang nanti karena dia tahu aku tidak bisa berjalan ke kantin. Tapi kau! Sahabatku sejak kita berdua masih memakai popok, malah lebih mementingkan kekasihmu! Sudah ah, aku tidak mau cerita!" Kata Haechan ketus.

"Loh kok malah marah.. Haechanie jangan marah.." bujuk Renjun, terkejut karena Haechan marah dan sampai melupakan fakta bahwa Haechan baru saja mengatakan Mark akan membawakan Haechan makan siang.

Namun sia-sia saja usaha Renjun untuk membujuk Haechan, karena Haechan tetap mengunci mulutnya dan tidak bersedia untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

: TERKILIR :

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Haechan menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja, kepalanya pusing dan ia lelah karena pelajaran Bahasa Inggris yang dianggapnya sangat sulit. Haechan memang tergolong siswa yang pandai, namun ia terbilang lemah dalam Bahasa Inggris.

"Haechanie.." panggil Renjun yang berdiri di samping Haechan.

Haechan diam saja, tak menjawab panggilan Renjun.

"Jangan marah ya? Nanti aku bawakan makanan.." bujuk Renjun.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah merayuku. Jeno sunbae pasti sudah menunggumu di kantin. Tidak perlu repot-repot membawakanku makanan." Jawab Haechan pelan.

Renjung yang masih merasa bersalah sedikit enggan untuk meninggalkan Haechan. Tapi Haechan benar, Jeno pasti sudah menunggunya di kantin dan Renjun tidak ingin kekasihnya itu menunggu terlalu lama.

"Maafkan aku, Haechanie!" seru Renjun pasrah sambil memeluk tubuh Haechan dari atas, kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan Haechan.

 _Cesss.._

Haechan merasakan sentuhan dingin pada pipinya. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan menemukan Mark yang tersenyum menatapnya. Tangan kiri Mark memegang sebuah kantong plastik dan tangan kanannya memegang kaleng softdrink. Pastilah softdrink ini penyebab rasa dingin yang dirasakan Haechan tadi.

Mark duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja Haechan dan memutar kursinya menghadap Haechan. Mark meletakkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya di atas meja Haechan, kemudian mengeluarkan isinya.

"Tadi aku tanya ke Jeno, dan dia bilang kau suka samgyeopsal, ayam, bokkeumbap, pizza, apa lagi ya.. Tapi karena di kantin hanya ada ayam goreng dan bokkeumbap, jadi aku belikan itu saja. Tidak apa, kan?" tanya Mark sambil tersenyum.

Haechan balas tersenyum. Ia tersentuh dengan perbuatan baik Mark yang membawakannya makan siang, ditambah dengan usaha Mark yang bertanya ke Jeno mengenai makanan kesukaannya. Meskipun Haechan heran kenapa Jeno bisa tahu makanan favoritnya, karena seingat Haechan dia tidak pernah memberitahu Jeno. Namun Haechan menyimpulkan mungkin Renjun yang memberitahu Jeno.

"Nanti kalau kakimu sudah sembuh, kita pergi makan samgyeopsal dan pizza ya. Sekarang makan ini dulu." Mark menyodorkan bokkeumbap pada Haechan.

Haechan mengangguk semangat. "Tapi sunbae yang traktir ya!" serunya tak tahu malu.

Mark mengacungkan kedua jempolnya, lalu membuka kaleng softdrink yang dibawanya.

"Sunbae tidak makan?" tanya Haechan, heran melihat Mark yang hanya meminum softdrink.

Menanggapi pertanyaan Haechan, Mark mengeluarkan satu buah kimbab segitiga dari dalam kantong plastiknya.

"Ini makan siangku." Jawab Mark sambil mengacungkan kimbabnya.

Haechan melongo.

"Sunbae makan satu kimbab saja untuk makan siang?" tanya Haechan.

"Aku biasanya makan nanti, di jam istirahat kedua." Jawab Mark sambil membuka bungkus kimbabnya. "Makan maksimal dua jam sebelum latihan, dan jam istirahat kedua itu tepat sekali untuk makan besar." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi kan jam istirahat kedua waktunya hanya lima belas menit, memang cukup untuk makan?" tanya Haechan.

Wajar saja Haechan heran. Sekolahnya memang memiliki dua kali istirahat. Jam istirahat pertama sepanjang tiga puluh menit menit, dan jam istirahat kedua hanya lima belas menit. Jam istirahat pertama memang saat jam makan siang, sehingga bisa dipastikan kantin akan penuh. Semua teman sekelasnya selalu makan di jam istirahat pertama, lihat saja sekarang keadaan kelasnya yang sepi. Bahkan Jeno yang juga anggota tim sepakbola juga selalu makan di jam istirahat pertama. Haechan juga selalu melihat anak-anak tim basket, voli, dan baseball di kantin pada jam istirahat pertama. Baru pertama ini Haechan bertemu siswa di sekolahnya yang makan di jam istirahat kedua.

"Cukup kok. Kantin sepi jadi tidak terlalu lama menunggu makanannya." Ujar Mark.

"Aaah.. Begitu." Haechan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Memangnya nanti sunbae ada latihan?" lanjutnya.

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tapi aku sudah terbiasa untuk makan siang di jam istirahat kedua. Ada latihan atau tidak, aku selalu makan siang di jam istirahat kedua." Jelas Mark.

Haechan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan mulai menyuapkan bokkeumbap ke mulutnya.

"Kau terlihat lesu sekali tadi, kenapa?" tanya Mark sembari menggigit kimbabnya.

Masih fokus mengunyah bokkeumbap dan ayam gorengnya, Haechan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Mark menunggu dengan sabar sampai Haechan selesai menelan makanannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, pusing saja dengan Bahasa Inggris." Jawab Haechan.

Bahasa Inggris. Haechan tiba-tiba tersadar dengan fakta bahwa nama lengkap Mark adalah Mark Lee. Hangeul nama itulah yang juga tertulis di name tag seragam milik Mark.

"Sunbae.. Mark Lee itu nama asli sunbae?" tanya Haechan hati-hati.

Mark mengangguk. "Iya, kenapa?"

"Kok.. Mark? Itu bukan nama orang Korea." Tanya Haechan lagi.

"Aku lahir dan besar di Kanada, dan nama yang diberikan oleh orangtuaku memang Mark Lee. Tapi aku juga punya nama Korea, Lee Minhyung." Jelas Mark.

"Ah.. begitu ya." Haechan mengangguk-angguk, tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk bokkeumbapnya.

"Sudah habiskan dulu makan siangmu, kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk ngobrol." Kata Mark.

Dan yang terjadi pada menit-menit berikutnya adalah keheningan di antara mereka. Hanya terdengar suara Haechan yang sedang makan, sedangkan Mark diam memandangi Haechan. Haechan yang grogi ditatap oleh Mark juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain melanjutkan acara makan siangnya. Mereka berdua sampai tidak sadar bahwa teman sekelas Haechan mulai berdatangan ke dalam kelas.

"Mark?"

Suara Jeno yang memanggil nama Mark membuat Mark tersadar, diikuti oleh Haechan. Haechan panik melihat kelasnya yang ramai dipenuhi oleh teman-temannya.

"Loh, kok sudah ramai sih." Kata Haechan panik.

Bagaimana tidak, teman-teman sekelas Haechan sedang menatap ke arah Haechan dan Mark. Haechan bahkan bisa melihat beberapa di antara mereka berbisik-bisik. Haechan hanya bisa pasrah jika nantinya ini akan menjadi gosip.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Jeno sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Menemani Haechan makan siang." Jawab Mark santai.

Jeno menepuk pundak Mark. "Ayo, ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi." Ajak Jeno.

Mark mengangguk dan berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Haechan dan tersenyum.

"Nanti pulang sekolah, dijemput Taeyong hyung?" tanya Mark.

"Sepertinya.." jawab Haechan pelan.

"Kok sepertinya?"

"Taeyong hyung tidak janji, karena katanya ada kelas pengganti, hanya saja belum tahu kelasnya jadi atau tidak." Jelas Haechan. "Kalau Taeyong hyung ada kelas mungkin aku naik taksi saja." Lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu, kirimlah pesan pada Taeyong hyung agar tidak usah menjemputmu. Nanti aku saja yang antar pulang, oke?" kata Mark sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

Haechan melongo. Diikuti oleh Renjun. Renjun bahkan tidak memperhatikan saat kekasihnya berpamitan padanya.

"Haechan, kau pacaran dengan Mark sunbae?!" tanya Eunbin histeris.

Sontak saja teman-teman Haechan langsung mengerumuni Haechan. Mereka semua menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, apakah Haechan berpacaran dengan Mark. Haechan yang pusing menanggapi pertanyaan teman-temannya hanya diam sambil membereskan sisa-sisa makan siangnya.

"Hebat sekali kau Haechan bisa menaklukkan hati Mark sunbae! Kukira dia pacaran dengan Koeun sunbae, tapi ternyata dia pacaran denganmu ya!" seru Siyeon.

Spontan Haechan yang sedang membereskan mejanya mematung. Haechan yang awalnya tidak tertarik untuk menanggapi teman-temannya kini menatap Siyeon.

"Koeun sunbae?" ulang Haechan.

Siyeon mengangguk semangat. "Iya, Koeun sunbae. Mark sunbae dan Koeun sunbae memang dekat, sering terlihat berduaan." Jawab Siyeon.

Haechan memang baru mengenal Mark kemarin lusa, tapi entah mengapa apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Siyeon bisa membuat hatinya sakit. Apalagi Koeun juga merupakan siswi populer di sekolah, bukan tidak mungkin jika memang benar Mark berpacaran dengan Koeun.

 _Kriinggg..!_

Suara bel membuat kerumunan siswa di meja Haechan otomatis membubarkan diri, membiarkan sang fokus perhatian bebas bernafas dengan lega.

Renjun yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri di depan kelas beringsut mendekati Haechan.

"Kau benar-benar pacaran dengan Mark sunbae?" tanya Renjun.

Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Sudahlah jangan tanya itu lagi, nanti aku ceritakan." Kata Haechan, lupa bahwa ia sedang ngambek pada Renjun.

"Nanti malam aku menginap di rumahmu, pokoknya harus cerita!"

: TERKILIR :

"Ah, aku sangat senang! Biasanya aku menunggu Jeno hyung sendirian, tapi sekarang ada kau yang menemaniku!" seru Renjun senang.

Biasanya, Jeno memang menjemput Renjun di kelas jika dia tidak ada latihan sepak bola. Sedangkan Haechan akan pulang sendiri naik bus. Tapi sekarang, mereka berdua sama-sama menunggu kedatangan dua idola sekolah yang akan menjemput mereka.

"Beruntung sekali kalian, aku iri." Kata Siyeon sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Haechan dan Renjun tidak lama menunggu, karena Jeno dan Mark langsung muncul di depan pintu kelas mereka. Haechan tersenyum kecil pada Mark saat Mark mendekatinya.

"Sunbae, tolong jangan gendong lagi. Masih banyak orang." Bisik Haechan malu, takut didengar oleh Jeno dan Renjun.

Mark tertawa mendengar perkataan Haechan ditambah dengan ekspresi wajah Haechan yang lucu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kubantu saja berjalan."

Mark membantu Haechan berdiri, kemudian Mark mengalungkan lengan Haechan di lehernya. Haechan sempat protes, namun Mark membungkam protes Haechan.

Alhasil, pemandangan langka ini menjadi pusat perhatian di sekolah. Haechan sangat malu, dia terus menundukkan kepalanya. Namun Mark terus mengatakan pada Haechan untuk tidak khawatir dan tidak usah mempedulikan kata orang.

Renjun dan Jeno juga sabar berjalan di belakang Mark dan Haechan. Jika biasanya Renjun selalu meminta cepat-cepat pulang, kali ini ia menikmati waktunya bersama Jeno. Sembari menemani Haechan, ia juga bisa bermesraan dengan Jeno. Renjun jadi menyesal mengapa kemarin-kemarin ia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di parkiran. Mobil Mark diparkir berdampingan dengan mobil Jeno. Renjun berinisiatif untuk membantu Mark membukakan pintu mobil untuk Haechan.

"Sunbae, bawa Haechan pulang dengan hati-hati ya!" kata Renjun.

Mark mengacungkan jempolnya. "Tentu saja Renjun. Yo Jeno, aku duluan ya."

Mark memasuki mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya, kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari area sekolah.

"Sepertinya besok aku sudah bisa jalan sendiri, tadi waktu dipapah sunbae, kakiku sudah tidak sesakit kemarin. Nanti aku mau coba jalan sendiri ah." Kata Haechan senang.

"Jangan dipaksakan kalau memang belum bisa." Pesan Mark.

"Tapi aku ingin segera sembuh, tidak enak begini terus. Tidak bisa kemana-mana. Mau ke kamar mandi saja susah." Keluh Haechan.

Tiba-tiba Haechan melihat sesuatu di pinggir jalan yang menarik perhatiannya. Tteokbokki. Haechan memang menyukai tteokbokki, dan seingatnya ia sudah lama tidak makan tteokbokki. Haechan menempelkan wajahnya di jendela mobil, menatap ingin pada tenda penjual tteokbokki tersebut.

Pemandangan tersebut tak luput dari mata Mark. Mark langsung menepikan mobilnya dan berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti, sunbae?" tanya Haechan heran.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Mark balik bertanya.

Menyadari bahwa Mark mengetahui alasan di balik tingkahnya yang menempelkan wajah di jendela, Haechan tersipu malu.

"Tteokbokki." Jawab Haechan.

"Oke, tunggu disini ya."

"Loh, mau kemana?" tanya Haechan heran.

"Beli tteokbokki, kau mau makan tteokbokki kan?" balas Mark sambil tersenyum.

Haechan berniat mencegah Mark, tidak ingin merepotkan Mark lagi. Namun ia tidak sempat mencegah karena Mark langsung keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri penjual tteokbokki. Dari dalam mobil, Haechan mengamati Mark.

Mark itu tampan. Juga baik hati. Haechan tidak habis pikir mengapa Mark sangat baik padanya, padahal mereka baru saja kenal. Baru kenal saja Haechan sudah banyak merepotkan Mark, tapi kenapa Mark masih tetap bersikap baik padanya?

Haechan teringat saat tadi Siyeon mengatakan bahwa Mark dekat dengan Koeun sunbae. Hatinya terasa sakit.

"Apa mungkin.. aku menyukai Mark sunbae?" gumam Haechan pelan.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Haechan tersadar dan buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Hei Haechan, sadarlah! Mungkin Mark sunbae baik padamu karena kau teman dari Renjun. Kau juga belum tahu dia sudah punya kekasih atau belum." Haechan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Lagipula baru kenal, masa sudah suka sih.." lirih Haechan.

Tak lama kemudian, Mark kembali ke mobil dan menyerahkan sebuah kantong plastik pada Haechan.

"Aku ingin memakannya sekarang tetapi nanti mobil sunbae jadi bau tteokbokki." Haechan memanyunkan bibirnya sebal.

Mark menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan menyuruh Haechan untuk membuka pintu mobilnya. Mark tidak membuka pintu mobilnya karena pintunya terletak di sisi jalan raya, sedangkan pintu Haechan berada di sisi trotoar. Keheranan, namun Haechan tetap menuruti apa kata Mark.

"Kalau begini kan baunya keluar dan tidak memenuhi mobil." Kata Mark senang.

Haechan baru menyadari maksud Mark, dan dengan riang ia membuka kantong plastik yang diberikan Mark. Haechan mengernyit ketika ia mendapati ada tiga buah cup tteokbokki disitu.

"Sunbae mau makan juga?" tanya Haechan.

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Itu semua untukmu."

"Tapi.. aku tidak bisa menghabiskan tiga cup tteokbokki."

"Kalau begitu suapi aku."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

A/N :

Nah kan nah kan aku ngelanjutin fanfic ini! Awalnya emang aku berniat jadiin itu oneshoot dan gantung, tapi aku ngerasa "kayaknya gak bener nih, harus dilanjut ini fic." dan akhirnya jadi juga~~ Aku bakal bikin ini jadi 3 chapter, dan chapter terakhir udah jadi kok~

Semoga suka ya semua, pls give me a lot of love for this fanfic ~


	3. Chapter 3

TERKILIR

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : raeraelf

Genre : General, Semi-Romance

Rate : T

Length : 3 Chapters

Cast : Mark Lee & Lee Haechan

.

.

.

SUMMARY : Kaki Haechan terkilir, dan Mark datang menolongnya. /"Hiks.. Aku kan malu.. Aku ini berat dan sunbae menggendongku."/ Mark x Haechan / MarkChan / MarkHyuck

.

TERKILIR

.

" **Sunbae mau makan juga?" tanya Haechan.**

 **Mark menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Itu semua untukmu."**

" **Tapi.. aku tidak bisa menghabiskan tiga cup tteokbokki."**

" **Kalau begitu suapi aku."**

.

.

.

TERKILIR

.

.

Haechan melongo mendengar perkataan Mark.

"Hah?" tanya Haechan, memastikan bahwa telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Suapi aku." Ulang Mark santai.

Jika biasanya ada tindakan Mark yang tidak terduga, Haechan akan langsung lemas. Tapi tidak kali ini. Dalam hati Haechan menggerutu. Kenapa Mark sangat suka melakukan hal seperti ini. Kenapa Mark sangat suka melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dan tidak teduga. Apa Mark tidak tahu bahwa di dalam perut Haechan rasanya ada kupu-kupu berterbangan? Apa Mark tidak tahu apa jantung Haechan berdetak sangat kencang? Apa Mark tidak tahu bahwa rasanya dada Haechan ingin meledak?

Tentu saja Mark tidak tahu.

Akhirnya Haechan memberanikan diri untuk menyodorkan suapan tteokbokki pada Mark, yang langsung dibalas Mark dengan mendekatkan mulutnya ke sumpit Haechan dan langsung memakan tteokbokki yang disuapkan oleh Haechan.

"Wah, enak juga." Kata Mark.

Haechan mengangguk setuju. "Tidak kalah enak dengan tteokbokki di depan apartemenku." Timpal Haechan.

Hening sejenak.

"Kau sudah lama berteman dengan Renjun?" tanya Mark, berusaha mencari bahan pembicaraan.

Karena tidak mungkin kan, mereka membicarakan tteokbokki?

Sambil menggigit tteokbokkinya, Haechan mengangguk.

"Sudah dari kecil. Ibuku dan Ibu Renjun berteman, lagipula rumah kami juga dekat. Rumah Renjun kan hanya di apartemen sebelah apartemenku." Jawab Haechan.

Mark kembali terdiam. Otaknya berputar, mencari bahan pembicaraan. Untungnya Mark diselamatkan oleh Haechan, yang memanggil namanya.

"Oh ya Mark sunbae."

"Ya?"

Haechan menarik nafas panjang, berusaha mengatur degup jantungnya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya sejak tadi.

"Sunbae pacaran dengan Koeun sunbae?" tanya Haechan pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, berpura-pura fokus pada tteokbokkinya.

Mark mengangkat satu alisnya, heran karena tiba-tiba Koeun dibawa-bawa, karena seingatnya ia tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut tentang Koeun di depan Haechan.

"Tidak, kok." Jawabnya kemudian.

Haechan menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar jawaban Mark. Diam-diam ia tersenyum senang. Dan sedetik kemudian, Haechan menyadari ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

" _Aku ini kenapa sih? Kenapa aku senang Mark sunbae tidak berpacaran dengan Koeun sunbae? Masa iya aku benar-benar suka pada Mark sunbae.."_ batin Haechan.

"Kenapa menanyakan itu?" Mark balas bertanya.

Haechan mengesampingkan perasaan anehnya. Diambilnya tteokbokki dengan sumpit, lalu diberanikannya diri untuk kembali menyuapkan tteokbokki pada Mark, yang tentu saja diterima Mark dengan senang hati.

"Aku hanya bertanya, karena itulah yang dikira oleh teman-temanku. Katanya, Mark sunbae dan Koeun sunbae sangat dekat, sering kemana-mana berdua." Jawab Haechan jujur.

Mark mengibaskan tangannya. "Koeun itu, dia memang menyukaiku." Kata Mark percaya diri.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan sunbae?" tanya Haechan, mempersiapkan diri jika nantinya Mark menjawab bahwa ia juga menyukai Koeun.

Bisa saja kan, mereka saling menyukai namun belum berpacaran?

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak." Katanya tegas.

Haechan kembali menghembuskan nafas lega. Haechan kembali merasa aneh, namun dikesampingkannya perasaan aneh itu dan kembali bertanya pada Mark.

"Tapi.. Koeun sunbae kan cantik. Pintar. Anggota tim dance. Pernah ikut olimpiade biologi. Populer.. Banyak yang suka. Masa sunbae tidak suka sih?" tanya Haechan penasaran.

Mark tersenyum. "Aku dan Koeun itu sama sepertimu dan Renjun. Bersahabat. Karena sudah saling mengenal dari kecil, aku hanya menganggap Koeun sebagai adik. Koeun tahu itu, tapi entah mengapa dia terus bersikap seperti itu padaku." Jelas Mark.

Haechan mengangguk-angguk dan kembali menyuapkan tteokbokki pada Mark. Setelah Mark menerima suapannya, Haechan baru tersadar. Barusan dia menyuapi Mark dengan santai, seperti dia sudah biasa melakukannya. Haechan juga merasa bahwa sekarang ia dan Mark jadi seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang pacaran di dalam mobil. Suap-suapan pula. Haechan jadi grogi. Karena grogi, Haechan buru-buru menghabiskan tteokbokkinya dan alhasil, dia tersedak.

Melihat Haechan tersedak, Mark bergegas mengambil botol air minum dari dashboard mobil dan memberikannya pada Haechan.

"Makannya pelan-pelan dong, kan masih ada dua lagi." Kata Mark seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Haechan.

Masih terbatuk-batuk, Haechan meminum air yang diberikan oleh Mark. Sesekali, Haechan melirik Mark yang terlihat khawatir. Dalam hati, Haechan merutuki Mark. Mark lah yang menyebabkan Haechan jadi seperti ini. Haechan jadi sebal sendiri kenapa dia jadi aneh begini.

Mark memang sudah membuat Haechan gila!

Haechan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika dia sadar apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia memang sedang jatuh cinta pada Mark.

"Kok malah geleng-geleng?" tanya Mark, keheranan melihat Haechan yang minum sambil geleng-geleng. "Nanti tersedak lagi." Kata Mark khawatir.

Haechan akhirnya menyudahi minumnya. Ia berdeham-deham untuk memastikan bahwa tenggorokannya baik-baik saja sekaligus untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Sunbae, pulang yuk." Kata Haechan akhirnya.

"Itu tteokbokkinya masih ada dua tidak mau dihabiskan dulu?" Mark menunjuk kantong plastik yang ada di dashboard.

Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, namun terlihat menggemaskan. Jantung Mark sampai berdebar kencang dibuatnya.

"Sunbae mau aku tambah gendut?"

"Ah.. bukan begitu maksudku." Mark buru-buru menyanggah, takut Haechan tersinggung.

"Nanti pasti kumakan. Nanti, tidak sekarang." Kata Haechan tegas. "Nanti akan kumakan waktu makan malam, jadi aku tidak usah makan malam dan hanya akan makan tteokbokki." Lanjut Haechan.

"Kok begitu? Kau tetap harus makan malam. Tteokbokki kan hanya camilan."

"Nah kan, sepertinya sunbae memang mau aku tambah gendut!" seru Haechan kesal, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Mark tambah panik melihat mata Haechan yang berkaca-kaca.

"Loh, Haechan jangan nangis!" seru Mark.

"Habis sunbae jahat. Aku sudah gendut begini, masih disuruh makan terus. Nanti aku jadi seperti babi!" Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mark tersenyum melihat tingkah Haechan, apalagi ekspresi wajah Haechan dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. Mark mengulurkan tangan kanan dan mengusap rambut Haechan lembut, sekali lagi membuat Haechan grogi. Ia sudah lupa dengan air matanya yang siap jatuh.

"Kau tetap terlihat imut kok." Kata Mark sambil tersenyum manis.

" _Mark sunbae kalau senyum gitu kok cakep banget ya..."_ batin Haechan sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Mark menekan tombol power window, menaikkan kaca mobilnya secara otomatis. Mengikuti Mark, Haechan menutup pintu mobil.

"Di rumah ada siapa?" tanya Mark ketika mereka sudah mendekati area apartemen Haechan.

"Hanya ada Ibu."

"Parkiran apartemenmu masuknya lewat mana?" tanya Mark, mobilnya sudah memasuki area apartemen Haechan.

Haechan menunjuk sebuah pintu. "Lewat situ sunbae."

Mark mengemudikan mobilnya melewati pintu yang ditunjukkan oleh Haechan, mengarah ke parkir basement Pine Apartment. Tidak langsung memarkirkan mobilnya, mata Mark langsung mencari dimana letak lift. Ia akan memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat lift.

Begitu selesai memarkirkan mobilnya, Mark bergegas keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu kursi penumpang. Mark menundukkan badannya dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya, bersiap untuk menggendong Haechan.

"Loh sunbae, mau gendong lagi?" tanya Haechan malu.

"Iya." Jawab Mark singkat.

Haechan menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Liftnya kan dekat, sunbae papah aku saja. Tidak usah repot-repot gendong." Kata Haechan.

"Ah.. baiklah."

Mark sedikit kecewa tidak bisa menggendong Haechan, namun setidaknya dia bisa memapah Haechan.

Begitu memasuki lift, Haechan langsung memencet tombol lantai dua belas. Haechan bersandar di dinding lift, menunduk menatap kakinya.

"Sunbae, sunbae pernah terkilir juga?" tanya Haechan.

"Sering, bahkan pernah lebih parah lagi. Maklum, sepakbola."

"Sakit ya, sunbae?" tanya Haechan polos.

Mark tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Haechan. "Kau yang terkilir batu saja bisa begini, apalagi cedera. Dulu aku pernah harmstring – " Mark berhenti menjawab ketika melihat Haechan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kalau aku jelaskan kau juga tidak akan mengerti kan apa itu harmstring?" tanya Mark pada Haechan.

Haechan tersenyum malu. "Hehehe, iya juga."

"Waktu itu aku harus istirahat selama sebulan. Pernah juga terkilir di pergelangan kaki."

"Sering ya, cedera itu?" tanya Haechan lagi.

"Untuk pesepakbola, sering."

Ting!

Lift berbunyi dan membuka. Mereka sudah sampai di lantai dua belas. Mark kembali memapah Haechan menuju rumahnya yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari lift.

Haechan memencet password rumahnya dan membuka pintunya.

"Loh, ada Mark lagi."

Nyonya Lee yang sedang merapikan ruang tamu bergegas menghampiri Mark dan Haechan. Berdua Nyonya Lee dan Mark mendudukkan Haechan di atas sofa.

"Mark baik sekali mau mengantar Haechan pulang, terimakasih ya Mark." Kata Nyonya Lee sambil tersenyum.

Mark balas tersenyum pada Nyonya Lee. "Ah, tidak apa-apa kok Tante. Saya senang bisa membantu Haechan."

"Mau mampir dulu? Mau minum apa?" tawar Nyonya Lee.

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot – "

"Kebetulan tadi baru beli jeruk, jus jeruk ya Mark? Haechan mau?" Nyonya Lee memotong perkataan Mark.

Haechan mengangguk-angguk semangat.

"Nah, tunggu dulu ya." Kata Nyonya Lee seraya menuju dapur.

Mark duduk di sebelah Haechan. "Aku kan hanya berniat mengantarmu pulang, kenapa Ibumu jadi repot begini."

"Ibu hanya ingin berterimakasih pada sunbae. Sunbae sudah banyak membantuku, tidak ada salahnya kan jika aku dan keluargaku berterimakasih pada sunbae?"

"Ah, iya Haechan."

"Sunbae.." panggil Haechan.

"Ya?"

Mark menolehkan kepalanya menatap Haechan. Posisi mereka berdua yang duduk sangat dekat membuat wajah Mark juga berada sangat dekat dengan wajah Haechan. Dengan gugup, Haechan sedikit memundurkan wajahnya.

"Seharusnya aku ulangan susulan hari ini, tapi karena aku belum bisa jalan, Bu Taeyeon bilang ulangan susulanku hari Senin besok." Haechan berhenti sejenak.

"Lalu?"

"Apa sunbae bisa membantuku belajar lagi hari Minggu besok? Jujur saja, aku sudah lupa semua apa yang sunbae ajarkan.." pinta Haechan.

Masa bodoh dengan kupu-kupu yang bertebangan di perutnya, masa bodoh dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, Haechan memberanikan diri untuk meminta Mark mengajarinya lagi. Selama perjalanan pulang tadi, Haechan sudah berpikir. Mark sedang kosong, tidak ada kekasih. Dan sepertinya Mark juga tidak sedang mendekati seseorang. Jadi, boleh saja kan jika Haechan memulai pendekatannya? Lagipula, Haechan juga tidak sepenuhnya modus. Ia benar-benar sudah lupa apa yang Mark ajarkan kemarin. Salahkan otaknya yang tidak mau berkompromi kalau hitung-hitungan.

"Hanya Minggu saja, tidak sekalian besok?" balas Mark.

Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nanti malam Renjun menginap disini, dan jika Renjun menginap, pulangnya bisa besok sore." Jawab Haechan. "Lagipula, bukannya besok sunbae ada latihan sepak bola? Liga antar SMA sudah dekat kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu tim sepakbola latihan di hari Sabtu?"

"Jeno dan Renjun selalu berkencan di hari Sabtu. Jika hari Sabtu mereka tidak kencan, itu tandanya Jeno sunbae ada latihan."

"Kau sangat dekat dengan Renjun ya, sampai jadwal mereka kencan saja kau tahu?" tanya Mark takjub.

Mark menepuk dadanya bangga. "Aku tahu semua tentang Renjun. Juga hubungannya dengan Jeno sunbae sampai ke seluk beluknya."

"Nah, ini jusnya."

Nyonya Lee datang membawa nampan berisi dua gelas jus jeruk. Haechan memekik senang dan langsung mengambil satu gelas. Haechan memang sangat suka dengan jus buah, terutama jus jeruk.

"Ayo sunbae, diminum." Kata Haechan.

Mark mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Nyonya Lee.

"Terimakasih Tante." Ujar Mark seraya meraih gelasnya.

"Tante tinggal ke belakang dulu ya."

Mark menghabiskan jus jeruknya dalam sekali teguk, kemudian pamit pulang pada Haechan setelah mengecek ponselnya.

"Baru saja Ibuku mengirimiku pesan, minta diantar ke supermarket." Jawab Mark ketika Haechan bertanya mengapa buru-buru.

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan ya, sunbae!"

"Sampai bertemu hari Minggu, Haechan." Mark tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai bertemu juga, sunbae." Balas Haechan.

Segera setelah Mark menutup pintu rumah Haechan, Haechan langsung memekik senang dan memeluk bantal sofa. Ia menjejakkan kaki kirinya senang. Haechan tidak menyangka bahwa jatuh cinta rasanya seperti ini. Haechan merasa seperti orang bodoh namun di saat yang bersamaan ia juga merasa bahagia.

"Aaaaa.. Mark sunbae..."

JEDUG!

"Aaaaaa aduhhhh!"

Kaki kanan Haechan tak sengaja terantuk sofa.

: TERKILIR :

"Romantis sekali!" pekik Renjun begitu Haechan selesai menceritakan kisahnya dengan Mark tiga hari terakhir ini.

Haechan mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Mark sunbae benar-benar baik, dan manis.."

"Kau jatuh cinta dengannya kan? Iya kan?" tanya Renjun langsung.

Haechan tersenyum malu, membuat Renjun gemas dan menimpuknya dengan bantal.

"Akhirnyaaaa sahabatku ini jatuh cinta juga!" seru Renjun senang.

"Renjunie, apa kau yakin aku bisa mendapatkan hati Mark sunbae?" tanya Haechan.

"Ah! Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih. Dilihat dari perlakuan Mark sunbae kepadamu, dia jelas juga tertarik padamu!" seru Renjun gemas.

Haechan menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Tapi, bisa saja kan itu semua karena memang dia dasarnya orang baik? Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa Mark sunbae baik ke semua orang. Jadi, aku tidak boleh merasa spesial dulu, karena bisa saja Mark sunbae juga begini ke orang lain." Kata Haechan pesimis.

Renjun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak. Jeno hyung banyak bercerita padaku tentang Mark sunbae. Sama denganku yang frustasi karena kau tidak punya kekasih — ehe, maaf." Renjun meringis dipelototi Haechan. "Jeno hyung juga sering frustasi karena Mark tidak kunjung punya kekasih. Banyak yang meminta bantuan Jeno hyung untuk bisa dekat dengan Mark sunbae, tapi Jeno hyung bilang bahwa Mark sunbae memperlakukan mereka biasa-biasa saja. Jeno hyung saja bilang dia heran melihat Mark sunbae membawakanmu makan siang, memapahmu berjalan, dan mengantarmu pulang. Baru sekali Mark sunbae seperti ini. Aku positif Mark sunbae tertarik padamu!" kata Renjun berapi-api.

Haechan memanyunkan bibirnya. "Tapi ada Koeun sunbae."

"Kok, Koeun sunbae?" tanya Renjun heran.

"Kau tadi tidak dengar apa kata Siyeon? Mereka berdua dekat dan sering kemana-mana berdua, makanya dikira pacaran."

Renjun menaikkan satu alisnya. "Tapi mereka tidak pacaran kok!"

"Iya, memang tidak pacaran. Aku sudah tanya tadi ke Mark sunbae." Tukas Haechan.

"Nah, itu tahu. Lalu apa masalahnya?

Haechan menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Tapi Koeun sunbae memang menyukai Mark sunbae." Jawab Haechan kecut. "Itu tandanya dia saingan beratku."

"Tapi kan Mark sunbae tidak suka!" seru Renjun gemas. "Pokoknya aku positif sekali Mark sunbae itu suka padamu."

Haechan tengkurap di atas ranjang dan menelungkupkan mukanya ke bantal Winnie the Pooh kesayangannya.

"Aku kangen Mark sunbae!" serunya keras.

Renjun tertawa keras melihat tingkah Haechan. "Memang ya, orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Aku jadi teringat waktu sebelum pacaran dengan Jeno hyung. Telepon sana."

 _Telepon sana._

Haechan tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. Ia buru-buru bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya dan langsung duduk bersila menghadap Renjun.

"Renjun, kau punya kontak Mark sunbae?" tanya Mark langsung.

Renjun memelototkan matanya horor. "Jangan bilang.. jangan bilang kalian belum bertukar kontak?"

Malu-malu, Haechan mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Renjun. Renjun yang gemas mencubit pelan paha Haechan.

"Kok belum tukaran kontak sih!"

"Aku lupa minta tadi! Mark sunbae juga tidak minta!" Haechan memberikan pembelaan.

Sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, Renjun meraih ponselnya.

"Ini aku kirimkan kontak Line Mark sunbae." Kata Renjun sambil membuka aplikasi Line.

Haechan buru-buru ikut mengambil ponselnya. Chat dari Renjun pun masuk. Haechan langsung menjerit senang melihat kontak Line Mark.

"Aduh fotonya ini kenapa ganteng banget sih?" seru Haechan sambil senyum-senyum memandangi foto profil Mark.

Renjun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Haechan. "Sudah sana di add, lalu di chat. Aku mau video call sama Jeno hyung dulu."

Haechan menolehkan kepalanya menatap Renjun. "Jadi, aku harus mendengar kalian berdua pacaran, begitu?" tanyanya datar.

"Biasanya juga seperti itu kan." Balas Renjun cuek.

Haechan hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Dia memang sangat sering menjadi obat nyamuk antara Renjun dan Jeno, baik secara langsung maupun via video call. Tapi setidaknya malam ini dia tidak akan menjadi obat nyamuk seperti biasanya, karena dia juga akan ngobrol dengan Mark meskipun hanya lewat chat.

: TERKILIR :

Sementara itu di kamarnya, Mark berdiam diri sambil berbaring di ranjang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sejak tadi, berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk di otaknya. Namun, semua pikiran itu hanya terpusat pada satu orang.

Haechan.

Entah mengapa sejak tadi Mark memikirkan Haechan. Yang terbayang di benak Mark juga hanya wajah Haechan seorang.

"Aku merindukannya." Gumam Mark pelan.

Mark memejamkan matanya. Ingatannya kembali ke saat dia pertama kali mengenal Haechan. Saat itu Mark baru pulang dari membeli sepatu sepak bola. Namun entah mengapa, Mark yang biasa mengebut malam itu mengendarai mobilnya pelan-pelan. Saat itulah Mark melihat sosok orang yang terduduk di trotoar.

Memang dasarnya Mark itu baik. Dia menghentikan mobilnya dan berniat untuk menolongnya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Mark saat mengetahui siapa sosok yang duduk di atas trotoar tersebut.

Lee Haechan. Adik tingkat yang menarik perhatiannya tiga bulan lalu saat donor darah dengan tangisannya yang menyayat hati. Adik tingkat yang diketahuinya merupakan teman dari kekasih Jeno, sahabatnya.

Dan malam itu setelah mengantarkan Haechan, Mark merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu mengapa tadi dia tiba-tiba menawarkan diri untuk mengajari Haechan matematika. Dia dan Haechan kan baru saja kenal. Mark takut Haechan menganggapnya aneh.

Mark semakin merutuki dirinya sendiri saat besoknya ia mendapati dirinya berada di depan pintu rumah Haechan. Mark sempat mondar-mandir di depan pintu rumah Haechan selama beberapa menit, menimbang apa sebaiknya dia jadi mengunjungi Haechan dan mengajarinya matematika atau kembali pulang. Akhirnya pilihan Mark jatuh pada yang pertama.

Mark memang baru mengenal Haechan, namun entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman. Selama mengajari Haechan, Mark benar-benar pusing karena Haechan susah sekali diajari. Tapi semua rasa pusing Mark langsung sirna apabila melihat wajah Haechan. Ekspresi wajahnya yang lucu itu entah kenapa bisa langsung mengubah suasana hati Mark. Apalagi ketika Haechan berulang kali mengatakan _"Aku tidak mengerti, sunbae. Bisa tolong ulangi lagi?"_

Mark bahkan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada kakak Haechan. Sebenarnya ketika Mark tahu Taeyong akan mengantar Haechan ke sekolah menggunakan motor, Mark berniat menawarkan kepada Taeyong untuk menjemput Haechan. Tapi kata-kata itu tidak bisa keluar dari tenggorokannya karena ia terlalu gugup dan akibatnya Mark hanya bisa menyesalinya.

Tidak mau menyesali apa yang telah terjadi, Mark datang pagi-pagi sekali keesokan harinya. Ini rekor bagi Mark. Ibunya bahkan heran melihat Mark berangkat sekolah pagi sekali, karena biasanya Mark selalu datang ke sekolah di detik-detik menjelang bel masuk.

Mark mengawasi saat Haechan turun dari motor dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Awalnya Mark geli melihat Haechan yang berjalan sangat pelan, namun lama kelamaan ia menjadi iba dan memutuskan untuk langsung menggendong Haechan.

Mark akui tindakannya itu sangat berani. Menggendong Haechan di sekolah. Mark tidak mempermasalahkan jika ada yang melihat, tapi Mark memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Haechan. Mark benar-benar sudah bertingkah seperti orang aneh dan sok akrab di hadapan Haechan.

Dan Mark benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti dirinya sendiri saat ia menawarkan untuk membawakan makan siang pada Haechan. Namun saat itu sudah kepalang tanggung, dan Mark benar-benar nekat untuk membawakan makan siang pada Haechan. Mark tidak peduli jika mereka berdua jadi pusat perhatian, bahkan jadi bahan gosip baru.

Karena saat itu juga Mark menyadari, dirinya telah jatuh cinta.

Pada makhluk Tuhan paling indah yang berada di hadapannya.

Adik tingkat yang menarik perhatian Mark dengan suara tangisannya.

Mark jatuh cinta pada Haechan.

Mark baru pertama kali jatuh cinta, dan ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta secepat ini. Namun Mark tidak peduli, yang jelas memang dia sedang jatuh cinta. Cinta tidak mengenal waktu, kan? Buktinya banyak orang yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Ponsel yang berada di sebelah Mark bergetar. Dari getarannya, ada chat dari Line. Ogah-ogahan Mark meraih ponselnya. Dipikirnya hanya pesan spam dari Official Account.

"HAH?"

Mark langsung terbangun dari posisi tidurnya begitu melihat pop up chat yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Mark memelototkan matanya ke layar ponselnya.

 **Haechan**

 _Mark sunbae?_

Mark mengucek-ucek matanya, berusaha memastikan bahwa ini benar-benar chat dari Haechan. Gugup dan senang di saat yang bersamaan, Mark buru-buru mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Haechan.

 **Mark Lee**

 _Ya Haechan?_

: TERKILIR :

"Ah, dibalas tidak ya." Haechan harap-harap cemas.

"Pasti dibalas, Mark sunbae itu selalu dekat-dekat ponselnya kok." Sahut Renjun yang masih sibuk video call dengan Jeno.

" _Mark? Ada apa dengan Mark, baby?"_ Haechan bisa mendengar suara Jeno dari ponsel Renjun.

Renjun tertawa kecil. "Jadi begini hyung, Haechan naksir Mark sunbae dan sekarang Haechan lagi harap-harap cemas menunggu chatnya dibalas Mark hyung."

" _Wah, kalau Haechan naksir Mark itu berarti kemajuan! Kalau begini aku akan segera terbebas dari gangguan fans-fans Mark!"_ seru Jeno.

Mendengar seruan Jeno, Haechan mendekatkan dirinya ke Renjun agar bisa ikut video call dengan Jeno. Haechan ikut memegang ponsel Renjun dan memastikan dirinya masuk ke dalam layar.

"Sunbae! Benar kan Mark hyung tidak sedang menyukai seseorang?" tanya Haechan memastikan.

" _Kupikir, Mark sedang menyukai seseorang."_

Haechan merosot.

"Siapa hyung?" tanya Haechan lemas.

" _Ya jelas kau lah, siapa lagi?"_

Haechan baru akan merespon Jeno ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Haechan langsung memekik senang begitu melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

"Ini Mark sunbae!" seru Haechan senang.

Renjun ikut mendekatkan matanya ke ponsel Haechan. Dengan gembira Haechan membuka chat dari Mark.

 **Mark Lee**

 _Ya Haechan?_

"Aduh.. balasnya gimana ini?" tanya Haechan gugup.

"Balas saja, lagi ngapain sunbae, sudah makan belum, atau apalah!" usul Renjun.

"Oke oke."

Haechan yang memang buta masalah percintaan pun menuruti saran Renjun dan mengetik pesan balasan untuk Mark.

 **Haechan**

 _Sunbae sedang apa?_

" _Baby, kau mengacuhkanku?"_

Renjun yang ikut memelototi ponsel Haechan menunggu balasan Mark pun tersadar ketika kekasihnya memanggil namanya. Ia langsung fokus pada ponselnya lagi dan dengan manjanya meminta maaf pada Jeno, membuat Haechan menoyor kepala Renjun gemas.

 **Mark Lee**

 _Hanya berbaring saja, bosan. Kau?_

Haechan menoleh ke arah Renjun, berniat meminta saran lagi. Tapi begitu dilihatnya Renjun yang sedang bermesraan via video call dengan asyiknya, Haechan mengurungkan niatnya.

 **Haechan**

 _Jadi obat nyamuk orang pacaran._

 **Mark Lee**

 _Memangnya kau sedang bersama siapa? Renjun menginap di rumahmu kan? Apa ada Jeno disitu?_

 **Haechan**

 _Tidak, Jeno hyung tidak disini tapi Renjun daritadi video call dengan Jeno sunbae._

Tiba-tiba gelap. Terdengar suara jeritan Taeyong dari kamar sebelah dan juga pekikan Renjun.

"Mati listrik!" seru Nyonya Lee dari lantai bawah.

Haechan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dengan kesal. Renjun yang baru menyudahi video callnya dengan Jeno karena mati listrik jadi heran melihat Haechan yang menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar, membuat ranjangnya memantul-mantul.

"Kenapa? Mark sunbae membuatmu kesal?" tanya Renjun.

"Bukan itu. Aku kan tidak punya paket data. Kalau mati listrik, wifi rumah juga ikut mati. Aku jadi tidak bisa chat dengan Mark hyung." Kata Haechan sedih.

"HAH? Jaman sekarang siapa sih yang tidak punya paket data? Astaga kau ini." Renjun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Haechan hanya diam saja, meratapi nasib buruknya. Dia malah berdiri dan berjalan menuju balkon dan membuka pintu balkon lebar-lebar.

"Panas." Katanya sambil mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan tangan.

Haechan bersandar di balkon dan merenung memperhatikan langit malam. Dia sangat rindu pada Mark. Rasa-rasanya besok dia ingin datang ke sekolah untuk melihat Mark latihan sepakbola, tapi kakinya sedang tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Tiba-tiba Renjun sudah ada di samping Haechan. Ia mengulurkan ponselnya kepada Haechan.

"Aku mau saja meminjamimu ponsel untuk chat dengan Mark sunbae, tapi lihat sendiri bateraiku tinggal 9%. Tapi setidaknya kau masih bisa menggunakannya untuk memberi kabar pada Mark sunbae. Mungkin dia sedang menunggu-nunggu balasan chatmu."

Haechan tersenyum lebar. "Wah, kau baik sekali Renjunie!" seru Haechan senang sambil menerima ponsel Renjun.

"Mark sunbae, maaf ya chat kita terputus. Rumahku mati listrik. Aku rindu sekali pada sunbae, besok boleh tidak aku menonton latihan sunbae?" kata Haechan imut.

Renjun melotot pada Haechan. "Itu yang akan kau kirimkan untuk Mark sunbae?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Memangnya aku sudah gila apa? Aku kan cuma mengungkapkan isi hatiku."

"Memang kau sudah gila!"

: TERKILIR :

"Jadi, kau naksir Haechan atau tidak?"

Mark yang sedang melepas sepatunya menoleh pada Jeno.

"Apa?"

"Aku tanya, kau naksir Haechan atau tidak?" ulang Jeno.

Mark tersenyum kecil. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Haechan itu.. dia sahabat Renjun sejak kecil. Renjun sayang sekali padanya, dan aku menganggap Haechan seperti adikku sendiri. Jadi jika kau memang suka padanya, kumohon kau serius dan jangan menyakitinya." Kata Jeno.

"Dia yang pertama."

"Pertama apa?" tanya Jeno bingung.

"Dia orang pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta." Mark menjawab, sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Haechan.. anak itu sepertinya juga menyukaimu."

Mark menoleh menatap Jeno. "Kaupikir dia menyukaiku?"

" _Well_ , hanya kau yang bisa memastikannya kan?" tanya Jeno balik. "Aku pulang dulu ya, hari ini kakakku ulang tahun jadi harus segera pulang. Biasa, makan di luar."

Setelah tos dengan Mark, Jeno bergegas menuju parkiran. Sembari berjalan, Jeno mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan untuk kekasihnya.

 **Lee Jeno**

 _Positive. Mission accomplished, baby._

Ya, Renjun memang meminta Jeno untuk bertanya pada Mark dan memastikan apakah Mark juga menyukai Haechan. Benar yang dikatakan oleh Jeno, Renjun memang sangat menyayangi Haechan dan Renjun ingin memastikan bahwa perasaan Haechan tidak akan bertepuk sebelah tangan.

: TERKILIR :

Hari Minggu akhirnya tiba. Sedari pagi, Haechan sudah berjalan-jalan di taman depan apartemen, melatih kakinya. Kakinya sudah bisa berjalan lagi dan Haechan ingin melatihnya agar besok Senin ia sudah bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

Haechan merasakan ponsel di sakunya bergetar.

 **Mark Lee**

 _Good morning Haechan, jadi kan belajarnya?_

Haechan langsung menutup mulut untuk menahan pekikan senang yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sebagai gantinya, ia menjejakkan kedua kakinya senang, meskipun setelahnya kaki kanannya agak sedikit sakit.

Sambil tersenyum senang, Haechan mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Mark.

 **Haechan**

 _Selamat pagi juga sunbae! Jadi kok, nanti sunbae datang jam berapa?_

 **Mark Lee**

 _Jam sebelas mungkin? Kau mau dibawakan sesuatu?_

 **Haechan**

 _Tidak usah repot-repot sunbae. Oke, aku tunggu jam sebelas ya sunbae._

 **Mark Lee**

 _See you later, Haechan._

Dan Haechan mengirimkan stiker jempol sebagai balasan untuk Mark.

"Ah senangnyaa bisa bertemu Mark sunbae.. Sudah kangen." Kata Haechan senang. "Nah sekarang mandi, siap-siap. Harus cakep nanti kalau Mark sunbae datang." Lanjutnya, segera membalikkan badannya dan pulang.

Ketika memasuki rumah, Haechan terkejut melihat kakaknya sedang berduaan di ruang tengah bersama kekasihnya, Jaehyun.

"Loh, kok hyung pacaran di sini!" seru Haechan.

Taeyong menatap Haechan heran. "Biasanya kan kami juga pacaran disini!" tukas Taeyong.

"Tapi hari ini Mark sunbae mau datang. Hyung jangan pacaran disini dong." Rengek Haechan.

"Mark? Kekasihmu?" Jaehyun angkat suara.

Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sekarang sih belum hyung, tapi sesegera mungkin!" katanya yakin.

"Ya sudah, di kamarmu saja. Kemarin juga belajar Matematika berdua di kamar." Kata Taeyong cuek.

"Itu kan waktu kakiku sakit jadi di kamar! Masa sekarang di kamar juga, kan malu!" seru Haechan kesal.

"Haechan, hyungmu ini sedang malas untuk pacaran di luar. Kami mau movie marathon, jadi kalau kau tidak ingin belajar di kamar, lebih baik kau belajar di luar. Anak-anak sekarang kan kalau belajar sambil nongkrong. Di kafe sana!"

Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Ah, kalian ini menganggu rencanaku saja!" seru Haechan sambil berlalu menuju kamar.

Haechan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dan telungkup. Jari-jarinya bergerak di atas layar ponselnya, mengirimkan pesan untuk Mark.

 **Haechan**

 _Sunbae, rumah dipakai Taeyong hyung pacaran. Sepertinya tidak bisa belajar di rumah._

Haechan harap-harap cemas menunggu balasan dari Mark.

 **Mark Lee**

 _Begitu ya? Kita belajar di luar saja, bagaimana? Ada kafe langgananku, aku sering mengerjakan tugas di sana._

Haechan tersenyum senang melihat balasan dari Mark. Dan kini ia mengetahui maksud perkataan Taeyong. Taeyong menyuruhnya belajar di luar bukan hanya sekedar untuk nongkrong, tapi secara tidak langsung Taeyong juga menyuruh Haechan untuk kencan dengan Mark.

 **Haechan**

 _Oke hyung, aku dijemput kan? Hehehe.._

 **Mark Lee**

 _Siap, tetap jam sebelas ya._

Haechan melempar ponselnya ke samping dan menjejak-jejakkan kakinya ke udara.

"Kencan.. kencan dengan Mark hyung!" pekiknya senang.

Pandangan mata Haechan tertuju pada jam dinding yang tergantung di atas meja belajarnya. Sudah hampir jam sepuluh. Haechan harus mulai bersiap-siap.

"Mandi mandi, mandi mandi biar cakep~" Haechan bernyanyi kecil sambil menuju kamar mandi.

Dan tepat jam sebelas kurang lima menit, Haechan sudah duduk di lobi gedung apartemennya menanti kedatangan Mark. Satpam apartemennya, Pak Shindong, sampai suit-suit menggodanya karena tidak biasanya Haechan duduk di lobi.

"Dek Haechan mau kencan ya?" goda Pak Shindong.

Malu-malu Haechan menjawab pertanyaan Pak Shindong. "Iya dong Pak, masa iya Taeyong hyung saja yang pacaran, aku juga bisa dong." Balas Haechan percaya diri.

Haechan dan Pak Shindong tertawa bersama. Tepat pada saat itu, mobil hitam Mark berhenti di depan lobi. Haechan bergegas berdiri.

"Pergi dulu ya Pak Shindong!" pamit Haechan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Haechan melangkah keluar dari gedung apartemennya dan tersenyum ketika mendapati Mark sudah berada di samping mobilnya. Apalagi saat Mark membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Haechan untuk masuk.

"Taeyong hyung punya kekasih?" itulah hal pertama yang diucapkan Mark kepada Haechan.

Haechan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Mereka sudah pacaran sejak lama. Sejak awal masuk SMA. Sudah lima tahun." Jawab Haechan.

"Langgeng juga Taeyong hyung." Komentar Haechan.

"Ngomong-ngomong sunbae, kita mau ke kafe mana?" tanya Haechan penasaran.

"Twenty Four Seven. Tahu?"

Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bukan anak gaul yang suka nongkrong di kafe."

Mark tertawa kecil. "Twenty Four Seven itu memang kafe, tapi kebanyakan yang datang kesana itu tujuannya mengerjakan tugas. Tempatnya luas, cozy, dilengkapi wifi dan soket listrik. Buka 24 jam pula." Jelas Mark.

"Hari Minggu begini ramai tidak?"

"Jam segini biasanya belum ramai. Waktu jam makan siang baru ramai."

Mata Haechan tertuju pada radio di dashboard mobil.

"Boleh aku nyalakan radionya?" tanya Haechan, meminta izin.

Mark mengangguk memberikan izin. Haechan bergegas menyalakan radio dan mencari-cari saluran yang bagus. Tangan Haechan berhenti menggeser ketika terdengar salah satu lagu kesukaannya.

 _My baby don't like it when you come around_

 _Dangyeonhi neogati wiheomhn yeojareul_

 _Geopnaeneun ge dangyeonhaljido molla_

 _Na eojjomyeon neoege do_

 _Ppajyeodeureogaljido molla_

Haechan bersenandung mengikuti alunan lagu Baby Don't Like It dari NCT. Di sebelahnya, Mark yang tidak pernah mendengar Haechan bernyanyi pun menikmati lagu yang sedang diputar tersebut featuring Haechan.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu suaramu sebagus itu." Puji Mark.

Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Waktu aku jatuh kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku baru pulang les vokal. Apa sunbae mengira suaraku sangat jelek sampai aku butuh les vokal?" kata Haechan sebal.

"Bukan begitu Haechan, aku tidak mengira suaramu jelek. Maksudku, aku tahu kau les vokal tapi aku kan tidak tahu kalau suaramu sebagus ini." Kata Mark sabar.

Beruntung bagi Mark, Haechan hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, tidak mengajukan protes berkelanjutan.

Mark mengemudikan mobilnya memasuki area parkir sebuah kafe. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Mark bergegas turun dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Haechan. Haechan jadi senyum-senyum sendiri karena perlakuan Mark.

Mark dan Haechan memasuki kafe. Mark membawa Haechan ke meja favoritnya. Kafe tidak terlalu ramai, seperti apa yang Mark bilang.

"Wah sunbae.. tempatnya enak sekali." Kata Haechan kagum sembari memandangi kafe. "Interiornya cantik. Tempat duduknya juga sofa, asyik empuk." Seru Haechan sambil mendaratkan pantatnya di atas sofa.

Seorang waitress mendekati meja Mark dan Haechan, kemudian memberikan buku menu dan kertas pesanan.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Mark.

Haechan mengangguk sambil membuka-buka buku menu.

"Sudah sunbae, jadi aku mau French Fries saja. Minumnya matcha latte." Haechan menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Fish and chips, nugget, omelette, sunny side up egg toast, dan caramel latte." Pesan Mark.

Haechan melongo mendengar pesanan Mark.

"Sunbae, banyak sekali yang dipesan."

"Itu? Itu baru pemanasan. Nanti kalau lapar lagi aku tambah." Kata Mark santai.

Haechan menatap Mark dengan horor. Bisa-bisanya Mark yang kurus kering begini mempunyai selera makan yang super.

"Sunbae.. selalu makan sebanyak itu?" tanya Haechan, teringat satu buah kimbab segitiga yang dimakan Mark tempo hari.

"Makanku memang banyak. Kenapa? Kimbab itu ya?" Mark seakan bisa membaca pikiran Haechan.

"Hehehe.. iya sunbae."

"Itu karena aku memang tidak mood makan. Lagipula itu juga bukan jamku makan. Tapi kalau aku sudah mood makan, nanti kau lihat sendiri." Kata Mark.

Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Mark. Ia iri dengan Mark. Mark bisa makan banyak, tapi tubuhnya tetap kurus begitu. Sedangkan Haechan, makan sedikit saja timbangannya langsung naik.

Kemudian Haechan meraih tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan buku catatannya serta beberapa lembar kertas HVS yang penuh tulisan. Dikeluarkannya juga beberapa lembar kertas HVS yang masih baru.

"Kemarin Renjun memberiku soal ulangannya, siapa tahu bisa dijadikan referensi. Siapa tahu juga ada soal yang sama." Haechan menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Mark.

" _Ok, let's see.."_

: TERKILIR :

"Ini tadi bagaimana rumusnya sunbae?"

"Ini pakai sifat yang mana?"

"Ulangi lagi sunbae aku pusing."

"Ini kok dicoret?"

"Angka enam pindah kemana?"

"Rumusnya sama seperti yang di atas?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, sunbae.."

"Ini tadi berapa hasilnya?"

Sedari tadi celotehan Haechan tak pernah berhenti mampir di telinga Mark. Mark tidak pernah terganggu oleh itu, malah dengan sabar ia akan menjawab setiap pertanyaan Haechan sampai Haechan mengerti.

"Yayyy akhirnya selesai juga!" seru Haechan senang.

Mark menghebuskan nafas lega. Soalnya memang hanya ada sepuluh, tapi Haechan butuh waktu tiga jam lebih untuk mengerjakannya. Padahal waktu ulangan hanya satu jam empat puluh menit. Mark hanya bisa berharap semoga besok saat ulangan susulan, Haechan bisa menyelesaikan semua soal tepat waktu.

"Yakin sudah benar-benar bisa?" tanya Mark memastikan.

Haechan mengangguk. "Aku sudah hafal semua rumusnya, tinggal bagaimana aku mengaplikasikannya ke soal saja. Itu yang susah sunbae."

"Mau coba mengerjakan soal lain?" tawar Mark.

Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, menolak tawaran Mark.

"Tidak mau sunbae, capek. Nanti saja di rumah aku belajar lagi. Kepalaku pusing." Keluh Haechan.

Mark terkekeh melihat Haechan. Ia menuruti permintaan Haechan untuk tidak kembali belajar dan mulai membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Aku lapar." Kata Mark.

Haechan melongo.

"Sunbae, kan sudah makan ini semua masih lapar?" Haechan menunjuk piring-piring yang bertumpuk di meja.

Mark mengangguk. "Iya, kan belum makan besar. makan yuk? Samgyeopsal? Aku yang traktir." ajak Mark.

"Aku mau aku mau!"

Memang dasar Haechan, kalau diajak makan pasti semangat.

: TERKILIR :

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Haechan dan Mark sudah duduk di dalam sebuah restoran, asyik menikmati samgyeopsal. Haechan yang sangat menyukai samgyeopsal makan dengan lahap, sampai-sampai Mark harus memperingatkannya agar tidak terlalu terburu-buru, takut kalau Haechan tersedak lagi seperti tragedi tersedak tteokbokki kemarin.

"Sunbae, boleh tambah lagi tidak?" tanya Haechan dengan tidak tahu malunya.

"Tambah saja, dua porsi sekalian. Aku juga masih lapar."

Haechan mengacungkan jempolnya dan langsung memanggil pelayan yang lewat untuk memesan dua porsi samgyeopsal.

"Nah, asyik." Kata Haechan senang begitu samgyeopsal pesanannya sampai.

Haechan langsung memanggang daging-daging tersebut di atas panggangan sambil bersenandung pelan.

"Haechan." Panggil Mark pelan.

"Ya sunbae?" balas Haechan, pandangan matanya masih tertuju pada daging-daging yang sedang ia panggang.

"Aku menyukaimu." Kata Mark tiba-tiba.

Haechan tertegun mendengar pengakuan Mark yang mendadak. Tangannya berhenti menggerakkan penjepit. Perlahan Haechan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Mark.

"Eh.. sunbae?" Haechan tidak tahu harus membalas apa, mengira bahwa itu hanyalah candaan Mark.

Mark menatap Haechan lembut.

"Aku tahu ini semua terlalu cepat. Kita baru saja kenal. Tapi.. aku sudah tertarik padamu sejak lama dan baru sekarang aku bisa berkenalan denganmu. Dan aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu, Haechan." Kata Mark cepat saking gugupnya.

Haechan diam saja mendengar pengakuan Mark, namun karena ia juga gugup, ia malah membolak-balik daging yang dipanggangnya dengan cepat.

Mark yang mengetahui bahwa Haechan gugup pun meraih tangan Haechan. Bukan, Mark bukan ingin mengenggam tangan Haechan. Mark hanya ingin mengambil penjepit di tangan Haechan dan memindahkan daging-daging setengah matang itu ke piring.

Sedangkan Haechan hanya bisa memperhatikan tingkah laku Mark dalam diam.

"Haechan?" panggil Mark.

"Ya, sunbae?" jawab Haechan sambil menunduk.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Haechan masih tetap menunduk dan meremas-remas tangannya gugup. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya. Namun bukankah ini yang ia inginkan? Haechan sudah melakukan pendekatan pada Mark dan ini hasil yang ingin dicapainya kan?

" _Ayo Haechan, Mark sunbae sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Sekarang giliranmu. Ayo Haechan, kau harus berani."_ Haechan menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Aku — " Haechan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Mark jadi mulas.

"Aku juga suka pada sunbae. Sunbae baik sekali padaku padahal kita baru kenal. Sunbae mau menggendongku padahal aku beratnya setengah mati. Aku sampai takut kalau kita berdua jatuh karena badan sunbae yang kurus itu. Kan tidak lucu kalau kita jatuh berdua, nanti sama-sama sakit. Apalagi kalau aku jatuhnya menimpa sunbae, bisa patah semua tulang sunbae itu." Kata Haechan lucu.

Diam sejenak.

Mark deg-degan.

"Sunbae mau jauh-jauh mengantarku pulang ke rumah. Sunbae mau membawakanku dan menemaniku makan siang. Sunbae mau mengajariku Matematika dengan sabar padahal jika Taeyong hyung yang mengajariku ia pasti selalu memukul kepalaku karena otakku ini tidak bekerja dengan benar. Sunbae mau mentraktirku makan, bahkan sekarang aku tambah juga diperbolehkan. Padahal mahal kan ini samgyeopsalnya? Sebenarnya memang aku sudah niat modus dan pendekatan ke sunbae, makanya aku chat-chat sunbae. Minta diajari Matematika lagi juga setengahnya ingin modus dekat-dekat sunbae. Modus ingin ketemu sunbae juga dan menghabiskan waktu dengan sunbae." Kata Haechan panjang lebar, malah jadi terdengar seperti curhat.

Mark menarik nafas panjang mendengar penjelasan Haechan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, namun senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya karena bahagia mendengar pengutaraan isi hati Haechan.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, sunbae." Kata Haechan sambil tersenyum malu.

Mark tersenyum menatap Haechan. Kemudian Mark yang semula duduk di depan Haechan kini bangkit dan pindah duduk di samping Haechan. Mark meraih tangan Haechan, kali ini karena memang Mark ingin mengenggam tangan Haechan.

"Haechan, jadi kekasihku, ya?" tanya Mark lembut sambil menatap mata Haechan dalam-dalam.

Haechan rasanya ingin terbang. Baru pertama kali ini ada yang menembaknya, dan Haechan senang itu Mark, cinta pertamanya. Malu-malu tapi mau, Haechan mengangguk pelan. Mark yang gemas dengan tingkah kekasih barunya itu langsung memeluk Haechan, tidak peduli bahwa mereka sedang berada di tempat umum.

Sambil membalas pelukan Mark, Haechan senyum-senyum sendiri dan dalam hati ia berterimakasih pada batu yang menyandungnya malam itu. Karena tragedi terkilir itu, ia bisa berkenalan dan sekarang berpacaran dengan Mark.

Chu~

Mark mencuri sebuah kecupan di pipi kanan Haechan, membuat Haechan mencubit paha Mark gemas.

"Sunbae, malu ih!"

Mark tertawa kecil mendengar protes Haechan dan berbisik pelan di telinga Haechan.

"I love you, Haechan."

.

.

End ya?

.

.

.

.

.

"Haechan, cari apa sih sebenarnya?" tanya Mark heran.

Haechan tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Mark. Ia sedikit menundukkan badannya, matanya sibuk memelototi setiap batu yang berada di daerah tempat ia terkilir waktu itu. Dan kemudian Haechan berseru senang ketika ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Ketemu, hyung!" seru Haechan.

"Apanya?"

Haechan mengacungkan sebuah batu besar. "Ini loh, ini batu yang menyandungku, yang menyebabkan aku terkilir. Aku akan menyimpannya di kamar, karena berkat batu ini kita berkenalan dan jadian kan. Batu ini sangat berjasa!"

Mark hanya bisa melongo tak percaya.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Dari jaman jebot aku nulis fanfiction, aku memang paling lemah nulis adegan romance. Jadi maafkan yaa kalau gak sesuai ekspektasi T_T

Dan yang JohnSol shipper jangan lupa baca fanfic terbaruku yang judulnya Pendamping Wisuda yah~

BIG THANKS to all reviewers, maaf gak bisa nyebutin satu-satu. ^^

.

.

.

Sincerely,

raeraelf


End file.
